


Never been loved.

by AlliSmith74978



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Sex, Depressed Jack, Depressed Sean McLoughlin, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Septiplier AWAY!, Sexual Abuse, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Substance Abuse, Top Mark, Verbal Abuse, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSmith74978/pseuds/AlliSmith74978
Summary: Jack lives with his Aunt and uncle who are soon to be married. But he hates them. They are abusive. They are jerks. Jack is fed up with them until he meets someone. The normal highschooler named Mark but to Jack he is his savior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are typos I need an editor XD

Jack's pov

I have a horrible life, if I told you all that happened to me your head would spin and explode, first off I have abusive foster parents which happen to be my aunt and soon to be uncle, I don't even want to call them my aunt or uncle, all I want to call them is trash or shit.

They abuse me every fucking day, if I'm late from school by like one minute they will hit me for an hour or so, I've been beaten so much that I don't even feel it the next day.

My mom passed away in a car accident, my dad just abandoned me since he couldn't bare with all the ''stress' of taking care of a child on his own.

It's the beginning of a new school year, hopefully nothing bad happens but I'm so anxious. Hmmm, what else about me, oh yeah, I cut myself, I'm anorexic, I overdose on pills and lastly smoke shit.

Soooo, yeah that's all you need to know about me for now, hope you enjoy this book about my horrible life, and yeah.

~Morning~

My alarm clock blares in my ear I groan and smack it practically across the whole room, eh I'll get another one later, I have my phone anyway.

I groggily stand up and wipe my eyes, I'm not a morning person obviously, it sucks ass to get up this early, how bout make us get up later and stay later, that would be easier for us and teachers, fucking idiots.

I walk towards my closet and grab a band shirt, some ripped jeans, my black converse and my hood which I NEVER take off, I don't want people seeing me, I feel so insecure without it.

I feel as if it covers me up completely, I hate attention, I hate girls and guys, I'm aromantic asexual. (Oh that will change *Insert Lenny face*)

I walk into my bathroom and look at the dirty mirror, it's literally the only dirty thing in my areas of my house,but I'm just to lazy to clean it, and the rest of the house is covered in beer, wine, whiskey, name all the kinds of alcohol there is a bottle of it in the floor.

There is also drugs and shit everywhere else, my uncle introduced me to weed and cocaine when I was only 15 or 16, I'm now 18, he was drinks as balls when he did so he didn't care at all.

Even if he was sober he still would have given me some, that's the only thing that helps me numb out from the world besides cutting.

I went to a therapist on my own but she didn't help, she just made my problems worse.

But anyway, I turn on the shower, cold water spilling out making a soft pitter patter on the porcelain tub.

They are to lazy to pay for warm water, but they don't have to deal with it since they live at their drunken friends houses more than here.

I undress showing my pale skin covered in soft pink lines from scars, and dark blood red lines from cutting, most of my scars are actually purple from when they didn't close up properly, I couldn't sow them shut, I ain't a doctor!

I hate my body, I hate my shape more than anything, I swear I'm the fattest person ever, every perverted classmates that I have always whistle at me or slap my ass saying its nice or something.

I've almost been raped like so many times, but it hasn't happened yet, YET. I shake all my horrid thoughts to the back of my mind as I step into the ice cold water.

It runs down my back making any of my recent cuts from last night sting slightly, I run my fingers over my cuts on my hips, I don't have any on my thighs cause I don't want to ruin those I have to keep them for letter in life.

Very lightly brushing them over the lines, I don't feel anything.

I'm just......... numb.

I wet my hair and ruin my fingers through the greasy mess, I reach over to the end of the shower and grab my shampoo and conditioner setting them closer to me.

I squirt some shampoo in my hands ruining the substance through my hair, I wash it out once I thought it was good enough, I do the same with conditioner making sure its really soft.

I wash my body cleaning me of any dirt, I rinse my whole body and head once more to make sure I got all the bubbles off.

I hop out quickly engulfing myself in a towel not wanting to be any colder. I turn off the shower and dry my legs up to my stomach and slip on my dark blue boxers, I dry off my torso.

I dry my hair too and slip on the skinny jeans, then my shirt and then jacket. ''Jack, you don't need to be late, don't you'' my aunt screams in the streaky annoying voice that she has.

I quickly put on my converse and grab my book bag not wanting to get beat before I go to school.

A/N Aye doods, it's Ethan. This is my first story here on archive of our own. I normally write on wattpad under the same username. But if you read this thank you!!! But any way, buh byeeeeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happens

Still Jack's pov

''Have fun sweetie'' My dumb ass aunt says with the fakest smile, I know they wanted me to be late just so they could beat me up, but they want me gone so they can fuck each other.

I swear they fuck like rabbits, she gotten pregnant so many times, she's had many miscarriages and she has at least put 9 children up for adoption, when I get older I might adopt one just to give them a home, I don't know.

Before I walk out the door I grab my skateboard and slam the door shut when I walk out, I don't ever eat anything and it doesn't take some time that I could be doing other crap.

I ride my skateboard to the school quickly stopping when I see the schools' 'Power Couple', Amy and Mark.

Mark and I would have been good friends if Amy didn't come along and ruin it like the bitch she is.

 

~Flashback~

I was in the corner of the playground in 2nd grade, I had my sketchbook with me and I was casually drawing in it, being the emo little kid I was, I never talked to anyone and I still never do.

I would sometimes look up to see some kids in the slides and swings, chasing others around.

It was quite entertaining when one of the clumsy kids fell because of the loose gravel underneath them, I would get a good laugh at it.

I looked back down at the drawing that I made, I was quite proud of it, I hear a small ''Hi'' come from someone who was standing in front of me.

He still dressed like a normal 2nd grader would but now he is like a ''Bad Boy'' kinda thing as the blondes like to say, (Ima blonde ;-;) but back to what was happening, me being the shy kid and the emo one, I said ''H-Hi''.

Mark walks towards me and sits next to me, the gravel making a rustling sound underneath him, ''What you drawin'' he asks looking at my sketchbook, ''Oh I made a new OC, it's name is Sam'' I say, ''It looks really cool'' ''T-Thanks''.

I here more gravel rustling as someone runs up to us, I look up to see a blondish haired girl. ''Hi Mark'' she says, ''H-Hi'' Mark says confused, ''You're cute, do you wanna be my boyfriend?'' ''Uhhhh'' before Mark could says anything else she grabs his hand and drags him away.

I look down, obviously upset, my first time at getting so close to having atleast one friend.

~Back to now~

All I know about him is that he is the bad boy named Mark, he is really hot but he could never like someone like me, emo and quiet, that's what everyone in this whole damned school calls me.

I fucking hate it, I know I'm emo but I don't want people calling me that, it sorta hurts.

I snap back to reality, I shake my head and walk to my locker, when I get there I open it and shove the stuff I don't need inside and take out the things I do need, like pencils, books, notebooks, binders, all that good shit.

Next thing I know is someone presses their body up against mine making me sandwiched between my locker and this random person.

I turn around to see a guy who is quite hot, don't get me wrong, but not attractive.

''Hey there~'' the guy says obviously horny as shit, ''Get off of me'' I say trying to give him a chance to leave me alone before I know the living daylights out of him.

''How bout...... no'' he says before he grabs my ass, I turn around getting ready to punch him but someone calls out, ''Aiden, leave him alone!'' I look the other way to see a blonde Swedish dude.

'Aiden' lets me go and growls lowly, ''Damn, already the first day and bout got raped'' I say dusting myself off.

''How many times has it happened to you?'' the guy who saved me asks, ''To many to count =, but they leave me alone when I leave them with a bloody nose'' ''By the way I'm Felix'' He says giving me a brofist .

Ohhhhhh yeah, he the guy that's openly gay, he has a boyfriend named Cry apparently, and is popular but not too popular.

''Thanks Felix'' I say, ''No problem dude'', we talk a little while, mostly about video games, until the bell rings.

''Bye Fe'' I say waving, ''Let's sit together at lunch'' I nod and walk to homeroom.

I'm immediately hit in the face with the small of fresh copied paperwork, I look to my left and see a teacher, glasses crooked and slightly sweating, one of those nervous teachers.

I shrug my shoulders, and walk to my seat and sit down, several minutes pass and the door swings open to see the one and only......

Mark Fischbach 

A/N Aye doods, it's Ethan! I've been thinking of possibly putting my smut shots on here as well. And I'm gonna turn it into a Tythan/Septiplier cause originally it was just septiplier but I might change it. Any opinions? Feed back is greatly appreciated!


End file.
